1. Field
The described technology relates to a method of manufacturing a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology and a rapid increase in the amount of information communicated, the role of display devices that are media outputting information may be increasingly important. Among display devices, a liquid crystal display may exhibit, for example, excellent resolution, color display, and image quality.